


Healing Staff

by xoxogossipgurl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, please don't take this seriously ohgod, this idea came to me as i was falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipgurl/pseuds/xoxogossipgurl
Summary: d.va and mercy get jiggy with it





	1. Chapter 1

D.va had just cum hone from a long, HARD dau at the overwathc headquarteds. “Phew, that mercy was rally hOT and So helpful she thought to herselfd” she looked downd dn saEW that SHE WAS DRIPING WET ORGOD SHEW AS SO FUC KI NG HOERONY AHHH her CLIT was red andshe’s studdenly naked?? “THe power of laDY ju ice” d.VA asaid. But as efverhyone nowns, b4 u do the dillfgy and finger u GOTTA be clrwean, so d.Va therw her jumsuit (idk what the fuck its called its the stupfd thing she weards) into tehd closet and then took her rabbit™ vibrator get it aHAHA lout of her pilloecase and turned it on.

“mmmmmERCERY FRIVCK ME aAAAAaaaA” she SCEREAMD in plewasure, imagining mercy’s healing staff up herthrobbing vagine 

MErcy vame in dva what are you dingr “she said”  
“Oh hai:3 sefdmpai i’m just fantazinsing to you <333” dva nayaed’  
Oh well that’s cool waitnwut xD” mercyt plaused….”can i ,,,,,,, diddel yuo”

what.  
What.  
WHAT.  
WHAT.  



	2. Part 2 the diddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohshit ogh SHIT here we go

Mercy gazed into D.va’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this? I have a secret I’ve been keeping from everyone…” the good doctor trailed off. “Oh, Angela, nothing could make me love you any less,” the 19 year old Korean brunette cooed. Mercy took a deep breath and undressed. Quite elegantly, matching her personality, D.va thought. The last thing to go was the long strip of cloth covering Mercy’s legs, which gave D.va ample time to get more than a bit hot and bothered. Panting like a bitch in heat, Hana tugged at Mercy’s clothing, helping her disrobe. 

The pro gamer had eaten out many a lady before, but never Mercy. Her angel was special, and just like anything else, patience made the experience that much better. Hana looked up to see Mercy’s…...DICK OMG

D.VA UWAAAAAA’D AT MASKINMUM SPEED “I”””””m gATY” she thoguht “i like pU$$y’  
“...hana r u good?? do you still wanna do this” ..dva lookd up ansd saw merCY”S TIG OL” BITTIES YE S SHEFU KIN WOULD  
“i”””LL jurst prerfgent it’s yr staddff, okay anglea????” “okay” “can i call u oppa” “i have a DADDY KINGK SFJOTRIJHJ YES OFC MY KOREAND FLOWETR BLOSSOM” “H/Good, ily my angle daday”

“Ily2 my babygirel”

THEN MEtry WHIPS out her MAGNUM DONG and stARTS GOIN WHOLE HOG on dva “sturprisr it’s me roadhog” the hefty jungker said  
“EWWW!!!! Getur junker junk ouT OGHDF ME…..wait uh uhuhn OHTYYEAN OHNHASEYO OPPA!!!나도 알아. 아빠.”  
“oi that feeLS rOINGHT GOOD AIN”T IT”

wait but d.va is a bisexuasl….WAIT NVM THIS STIULL WORKS carry on yr filthy coitus u 2

roahdhofg is pantying RELAy hard and so d.va reachres up and takes off hiS mask  
“..........AAA!!!!!!!!!!”

it's adam sandler


End file.
